memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron040.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 7/11/97 19:20:57 From: RonDMoore Okay, I know I'm skipping a few questions, but I had to start somewhere and one week ago seems like as good a place as any. The volume in here gets pretty intimidating, so if I've passed over your particular query, just re-post it and I'll *try* to get to it. Thank you for your patience and understanding. <> The fight sequences are sketched out by the writer in the teleplay, then fleshed out and acutally choreographed by the stunt coordinator and the director on the stage. Remember that the production schedule in TV is much less forgiving than in feature films and there's rarely an opportunity to do in-depth or elaborate planning when designing the stunt work in action scenes. The more polished action seen in film is a result of more $$$ and more time to plan and shoot everything. Dennis Mandalone -- our stunt coordinator -- is very good at what he does, but often doesn't have the time or money to do the scene the way he would like. I think that considering the all the limitations he struggles under, he does a very good job for us. <> It's a good practical idea, but I think it's too much at odds with Gene's Starfleet. To see our phasers with bayonets would be too visually aggressive and vicious-looking. <> This is something I do on my own because I believe the time and energy required to keep this conversation with the audience going is ultimately worth it. But that's just me and it's not really fair to the other writer/producers around here to say that just because I do it, they should too. They all have access to AOL and/or the internet and if they want to log on they certainly can. << #10 says it was Levar Burton>> You'd win that bet. LeVar lobbied long and hard to get rid of the VISOR in Generations and we finally acceded to his request in FC. <> I'm not sure the Bajorans have a "thing" about earlobes just because they all wear earrings. That's like saying we have a "thing" about fingers because we wear rings. <> We're writing a screenplay based on the video game "Area 51" for New Line Cinema. <> It's not true. <> There aren't any current plans for DS9 or VOY features at the moment. I think anything's possible, and there's no way to predict the future of either project. <> It's still under review by both Paramount Legal and the production offices of DS9 & Voyager. Nothing has been decided yet, but I'd get my spec in now if I were you, just in case. ---------------- Subj: Answers Date: 7/12/97 00:42:49 From: RonDMoore <> I haven't read the story for Trek IX, but I seriously doubt that trashing the station is part of the plot. I think that if anyone's going to destroy DS9, it would have to be in our own series or in our own movie (and there are NO plans to destroy DS9, just to be clear). <> It's occured to me from time to time, but I think if I ever do actually do a cameo, I want to be a Klingon. <> We began filming Season 6 on Tuesday, July 8. Infants do indeed have agents and have to be hired just like any other actor (don't ask me what induces parents to agree to smear their baby in fake blood for a birth scene and then hand it over to somewhere wearing a Klingon forehead, I have no idea.) <> I guess they didn't watch that show. Another valuable lesson for all you would-be galactic conquerors -- tape every episode! The life you save may be yours! <> It's too bad, but I guess that's Paramount's decision and you can't fault them for trying to position themselves for future profits with Microsoft -- they are in the business of making money, after all. But since the Microsoft Network doesn't seem to be ringing anyone's bells at the moment, Paramount may be the biggest loser in this equation. <> It's always good to hear from Brannon's mother. <> They will not. <> We have no plans at the moment for Mrs. Troi or her latest progeny. We'll definitely see more of the O'Brien baby this year. I hope you're implying that there may be some Bajoran characteristics because of Kira carrying the child and not that Keiko was up to no good when she spent all those MONTHS down there ALONE on BAJOR with NO ONE except OTHER BAJORANS for COMPANY on all those LONELY NIGHTS. Certainly not. Perish the thought. <> Now I can't give everything away, now can I? << I heard that a fleet of ships were going back to take back the station. Now my question is will the enterprise be part of the fleet, if the paople are willing?>> I would not expect the Enterprise to show up on DS9 at any time this season. The Big E is permanently docked at the Feature Film Starbase and will not be cruising back to the Television Sector anytime soon. <> Paramount Legal and the Writers Guild prevent me from answering this type of question. Our lawyers will be contacting you shortly. <> We have every intention of continuing to explore the Rom/Leeta relationship. << Is Captain Sisko ever going to get married?>> Not anytime soon -- we have enough matrimony at the moment. ------------ Subj: Answers Date: 7/12/97 00:56:22 From: RonDMoore <> Not for a few months. <> Since we won't be wrapping up the War Against the Dominion right away, the first few episodes will definitely have more continuity between them than normal, but we will also be doing stand-alone shows as well. <> I don't recall what our thinking was going into Season 5 at the moment, except that we assumed we'd be playing the Klingon War a bit more than we ultimately did. That was because we started to see that the more interesting place to go was a full-scale war against the Dominion where we could really devote the time and money to delivering the story instead of playing the Klingon War "out there" every week. Our interest in the Dominion/Federation conflict was leading us there anyway and we just decided to go for it and so we wrapped up the Klingon conflict and went full-steam for the Dominion. <> No plans for Q on DS9. <> This is news to me. His son Nick never mentioned it either. Is there a definitive answer on this? -- I don't have the book someone referenced as the source of his quote. <> The Defiant does not, but I believe the E-E and the Voyager both do. <> I've never felt like I wanted to follow up on Jeremy after "The Bonding". I'm not against it, but I don't have any interesting stories to tell with that character. <> We'll definitely see him and the ship again, but maybe not the same crew this year. <> You mean in a plane? Gee, I don't know... all the mess and wreckage... Moore, Ronald D.